


I Will Never Let You Go

by MissLennie9



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLennie9/pseuds/MissLennie9
Summary: When Discord leaves Fluttershy home alone for a weekend, he's just being overprotective of her when he's contently worried about her, right? What could go wrong? She's lived by herself for years before the two married and besides the girls are going to be there for a night, so what's to worry. Right?Well, apparently, being married to an all mighty being, puts you on the map. Especially in the circle of thugs and thieves.





	I Will Never Let You Go

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”  
“Discord,” Fluttershy giggled. “I’ll be fine. The girls are coming over tonight and you’ll be home early Sunday. It’ll only be one night that I’ll be alone.”  
“Yes I know, but still...”  
“Discord, I’ll lived by myself for years,” Fluttershy declared, smiling softly. “I can take care of myself.”

The Load of Chaos sighed. He knew she could take care of herself, he wasn’t denying that, but why couldn’t she understand, he was just looking out for his Lady of Chaos. “I’m not saying you can’t look after yourself. I’m just, worried something might happen,” he said bending to her level.

Fluttershy looked up at him will her big beautiful eyes, batting her eyelashes sweetly. He was defeated. No matter the situation, one look into those gorgeous teal eyes or one bat of her lashes and the all-powerful draconequus was turned into putty. 

“Fine,” he reluctantly signed, coming to full height and folding his arms. “Just watch yourself, okay.” Fluttershy flew up and kissed his cheek tenderly. “I’ll be fine, I promise.” The two smiled sweetly at each other, putting Discord’s worries at ease. “Now,” Fluttershy said returning to the ground and the matter at hoof. “You, have to get going. Celestia won't be impressed if you're late to the banquet, again,” she said as she went to exit the living room.

Discord laughed, “Ha, Tia didn’t banish me to the moon last time, what makes you think, she will this time?”  
This prompted a sigh from Fluttershy, who looked back at her husband. He stood as proud as a filly who just got their cutie mark, he loved making remarks like that. “Maybe not,” she responded. “But don’t you need to make your grand entrance?” Fluttershy asked raising an eyebrow and pulling a cocky smile. She knew how to push his buttons.

Discords face light up and an 'I’m-going-to-take-over-Equestria' smile spread across his lips. “Oh now, there’s an idea.” His scheming was interrupted by a knock at the front door. Fluttershy headed to the entrance of their manor, already knowing who the five ponies were on the other side.

Since Discord successful reformat, almost 5 years ago, Princess Celestia and Luna agreed to hand over the keys of their old castle, in the Everfree Forest, to Discord. As a permanent residence in their dimension, since no one knew where to find him when he wasn’t already present.

Excited at his new ownership of the crumbling castle and its grounds, Discord immediately transformed it into his own personal chaos playground, much to the disgust and horror of Rarity, of course. The castle was warped into a huge ‘2 story’ (there where many more stories that went unnoticed for the outside), manor with a facade thought up by a sugar-crazed Pinkie Pie. Starting at it too long was said to drive you crazy. 

But, of course, ‘You get used to it,’ Fluttershy constantly told her friends, who was a frequent ‘visitor’ (everyone knew she secretly lived there) at the Chaos Manor. Once Discord and Fluttershy tied the knot the manor was toned down a little, but, not by much.

“Now get going you. I don’t want Twilight to see you haven’t left yet. You know how she is about royal gathering,” Fluttershy explained.

Before she could even leave the living room, Discord flew over and scooped her up into his arms. Holding her dearly, he planted a kiss on her lips. “Oh, she can deal with it,” he declared before kissing her again. There was another knock on the door before they heard it being opened. “Fluttershy?” Twilight called out poking her head in. “I hope you don’t mind, we let ourselves in darling,” Rarity called out waltzing into the foyer.

“She tells us that we're welcome in anytime. Why do we have to knock? That’s like knocking at Twilight's castle,” Rainbow Dash explained flying in. “Have ya forgotten that she don’t live alone. Or did ya just forget the weddin’ a few months ago?” Applejack asked looking at the pegasus. “HOW COULD YOU FORGET THE WEDDING?” Pinkie Pie yelled jumping into the foyer.

Discord sighed. He knew that the wonderful tender moment with his love was long gone. He raised his eagle claw ready to snap, “Discord.” Fluttershy cut in. “You better be preparing to snap to Canterlot,” she explained raising an eyebrow. Discord look between his one and only and the trick he had prepared. “Oh, you always have to ruin my fun don’t you.”  
“I do it out of love.”

He hated when she said things like that. There was nowhere for him to go. Discord groaned, admitting defeat. “I love you too,” he said. He kissed her again and disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Fluttershy to catch herself before she hit the ground. Lucky Discord left behind some pillows in case she didn’t. Fluttershy smiled at the gesture and flew off to meet the girls.

Discord’s departure alerted the girls, who looked up to see Fluttershy land at the top of the grand staircase. “Please, don’t tell me he just left,” Twilight said already beginning to stress. Fluttershy smiled sheepishly, “Um, you know what he’s like.” 

Twilight groaned and face-hoofed herself. “Hehe, what was his excuse this time?” Rainbow asked flying up to meet Fluttershy. “Oh, he was just worried about me,” She explained blushing. “Ahhh how sweet,” Rarity stated trotting up the stairs. “He really has grown into a big softy hasn’t he?”

“If he heard ya say that, I think he’d try to take over again, just to prove ya wrong.”  
“Maybe, but a word from Fluttershy and he’d be a softy again.”

“Yeah, one look from those big, teal, puppy dog eyes and he’d be a big, squishy softy again. Literally too probably. Everypony knows he’s do anything to keep her happy,” bounded Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy blushed grew. 

“Well, regardless he knows not to keep the Princesses waiting, but at least he was looking out for you,” Twilight signed, joining the others on the landing. Fluttershy was as red as a cherry by this point. Rainbow took advantage of this and said, “Gee, if only we know what that felt like. To have the almighty, Load of Chaos wrapped around your hoof.”

Fluttershy couldn’t stand it anymore and quickly changed the topic, “Come on girls the night’s just started. We have lots of activities to get through.” 

And she raced off, back into the living room, hopeful to leave the conversation and her ever redding face behind. But the girls have another plan. “Oh Fluttershy, is that a new vase?” Rarity asked as the girls entered the living room. “Oh and those flowers, simply divine. For a stallion, Discord has such good taste,” she exclaimed admiring a beautiful crystal vase filled with various, brightly coloured tulips.

“Oh what about this photo of the two lovebirds. So cute!” Pinkie Pie said picking up a sweet photo of Fluttershy and Discord having a sunset picnic. “What’s was the romantic gesture of the week this time?” Twilight asked. Fluttershy sighed, knowing at this was only the beginning of a long list of questions the girls had prepared before hoof. As much as she loved Discord, she really wished he’d tone down on the romance sometimes. It was as endearing as it was embarrassing, especially when the girls found out.

"By the way Twi, why weren't you invited to this royal banquet, thing Discord's at?" asked Applejack. Twilight shrugged at the question, "Celestia said I wasn't needed."  
"Huh," responded Applejack.

After the embarrassing start, the night proceeded like any other sleep over the group had, had. They swapped stories, played games and ate plenty of baked goods thanks to Applejack and Pinkie. Truth or Dare was the popular pick for the night, and, of course, was a ploy chosen for the specific reason to drag information out of Fluttershy about her married life. At times like these Fluttershy really wished she could just disappear like Discord. It would have made her life so much easier and embarrassment free.

It wasn’t until early the next morning, when they finally fall asleep and it wasn't until early afternoon, when the six finally started waking up. Applejack surprised herself when she discovered it was closer to sunset rather than sunrise. They decided to stay the remainder of the day, since they had slept most of it away, at the Chaos Manor. They made lunch and sat out in Fluttershy’s famous garden, said to be as large as the manor itself. Every time the girls come to the manor they were astounded by her garden. 

No matter what time of the year it was, if it was raining or scorching hot the garden was a landscape of vibrant colours, sights and smells. It was always a perfect spring day, not too hot not to cold, the sky was spotted with the fluffiest clouds, perfect for lounging on and the crystal clear water that made up the stream and the pond was perfect for swimming in. The grass seemed to glow, the flowers welcomed you and of course, the animals were always happy to see you, especially Fluttershy. Out of all Discord’s creations the garden was of Fluttershy's favorite and his most beautiful and lest chaotic creation he had ever snapped into existence. 

The mares sat out in her garden chillaxing, for the remainder of the day. When the sky began filling with pinks and oranges they decided it was best to leave to get an early nights sleep. Fluttershy waved her friends off and thanked them for staying. “No problem sugar cube.”  
“It was our pleasure.”  
“We’ll have to have another super awesome, hardly get any sleep sleepover again soon!” BOOM when the party cannon.  
“Next time, I’ll eat less pie.”  
“Thanks for the invite. See you later,” and outraced Rainbow Dash. 

Fluttershy waved her friends off until they disappeared behind the trees of the forest, on the safe route back to Ponyville. Since the Rulers of Chaos lived in the depths of the forest, Discord snapped up a safe route to and from Ponyville and their manor. The route was lined with small torches that burst into life at sundown and a magical force field that prevented all creatures from attacking those on the route.

Fluttershy sighed happily and shut the door. Angel Bunny jumped up beside her and nuzzled into her. She smiled down at him, “Come on Angel, we better start locking everything up.” She scooped him up and started locking up the manor. Door after door and window after window Fluttershy and Angel when from room to room locking the place up. 

It wasn’t until the moon was high in the sky when the manor was finally secure. Fluttershy puffed, “Sweet Celestia. Now I know why Dissy does this.” She looked down and the tired bunny and suggested, “Come on Angel, let's get some food and then head to bed.” Angel nodded excitedly. She picked him up and the two made their way to the kitchen. 

Suddenly they heard a bang come from upstairs. The two wiped their heads around and stared at where the sound came from. They were silent for a moment or two, expecting to hear it again, but it never came. The two looked at each other, Angel simple shrugged. Fluttershy could begin to feel the worried building within her but headed for the kitchen none the less. “I’m sure it was nothing,” she explained, the worry obvious in her voice. 

"Maybe one of the animals snuck inside or something. Oh, but they all know to stay outside," She contemplated as they walked to the kitchen. They had just made it into the room when a smash was head from upstairs. 

Fluttershy jumped under the counter, her blood pressure through the roof. Angel comforted her until she was able to breathe normally. She calmed down when no other sound followed. They were quiet for a moment more, before she ventured out for under the counter. She looked around the room, her brain creating various scenarios each one more horrifying them the last. “I suppose…we should go...see what...happened?” She stuttered out to Angel.

He jumped on her back and the two journeyed into the foyer and up the stairs, ever so slowly. Once they made it on the landing Fluttershy casually looked around. The manor was well lit, but that didn’t stop her brain from seeing creatures in the shadows.

As she looked around she saw the source of the smash. Her beautiful crystal vase, that Rarity had admired, lay shattered on the ground with her tulips shattered everywhere. “Oh dear,” she exclaimed entering the living room. She started at her once beautiful vase, sadly. Discord knew she had been admiring the same vase from a shop window for weeks. Discovering that he actually went out and bought it, for her, rather them magic-ing it up made it that much more special. She sighed sadly, “At least Dissy can fix it when he gets back.”

Angel hopped off her back and began picking up the tulips. “Hold on Angel. Let me clean up the vase and then we’ll pick up the flowers,” Fluttershy said worried about his little paws and the millions of pieces of crystal everywhere. Angel nodded and stepped away from the scene. Fluttershy headed back down the stairs and into the kitchen to retrieve the dustpan and brush.

As she was about to head back up, then she heard Angel squick in shock. “Angel?” She called out. “Angle?” She called again, racing back out into the foyer. “Angel!” She yelled. She flew up the stair only to discover he wasn’t there. Fluttershy looked around in a panic, “Angel? Angel Bunny where are you?”

She landed on the ground floor and could feel the panic rising. “Angel! Come out wherever you are,” she began to cry. “This isn’t funny.”  
“Oh,” came a deep voice she had never heard before. “I think it’s very funny.” 

Fluttershy wiped around and saw a dark blue earth stallion she had never seen before. He was dressed in a black jacket with a red shirt and dark gray tie. His mane was a beige colour and he had painted over his cutie make.  
Fluttershy froze, her eyes wide in shock and horror. The only thing she was thinking was panic.  
The stallion step closer. This small action seemed to reboot her. Her head cleared enough to let her instincts kicked in.

She opened her wings and took to the sky heading for the front door. “GET HER!” he yelled. Three more stallion pop out of nowhere each holding a rope. Fluttershy was just about to burst out the front door when she felt the snap of a rope around one of her back legs, then another. She tried her hardest but she just couldn't fight against the ropes.

The stallions started pulling her back, but she would not give in. She kicked herself into high gear, making one last effect to reach the door and fly to safety. Her wings burned, but she began inching closer and closer to the door. Tears of happiness filled her eyes. But then she heard an order that made her horrors come true. “TIE UP THOSE WINGS, OR SO HELP ME!” called the head stallion. 

She flew faster and faster trying desperately to make it to the door, but before she knew it, the last stallion had thrown his rope and she felt her wings being pinned against her. She fell to the floor with a mighty thud. She called out in shock and pain as she made contact with the floor. She slowly lifted her head, which started spinning. Her legs rubbed against the ropes making marks and her wings were sore from her escape attempt and pinned against her in a very uncomfortable fashion. “Oh sorry hun, did that hurt?” Mocked the head stallion as he walked up next to her. The others snickered. “Tie her up.”

Fluttershy struggled against the stallions as they tied her up. Constantly kicking trying to fend them off, but it was no use. They simply pulled on the ropes harder, coursing more marks to appear. Once they had succeeded in tieing up the frightened mare, the head stallion stood, towering over her as tears began to cascade down her face.  
“What do you think boys? Pretty little things ain't she?” The others chuckled. One earth stallion, (purple coated, red-maned) asked, “What do you think she’s worth?”  
The head stallion smirked, “To the right bidder, millions.”

Fluttershy look horrified at them. “What?” she asked in a shaky voice. Another earth stallion, (yellow coated, blue-maned) asked, “Who is the right bidder?” The head stallion smiled and looked back at the terrified mare on the ground. “You see my dear,” Fluttershy’s skin crawled. Only Discord could call her that. “We are in a bit of a, financial crises, you might call it.” The others snickered again. “We need a large, donation to help us get back on our feet. And what better way to ask for it, then to got it from a creature who can snap it into existence,” he smirked.

“You see,” he began circling her. “We simply plan to, borrow you, you might say.” Fluttershy was horrified at what these stallions were planning. “Only for a few days, of course. Give or take, and see how badly your dear husband wants you back. All he has to do, to ensure your safe return, is to offer up a little sum of money, he can so obviously spare. We’re not going to hurt you, we just need your cooperation for a while.”

“What makes you think he’ll do that?” Fluttershy asked boldly. Her sudden boldness surprised the hench pony’s as well as Fluttershy herself. ‘Where did that come from?’ she asked herself. The head stallion laughed, “Please, we’ve all see how much he cares about. There’s nothing in any world, that could stop him from being with you. So Lady Fluttershy,” he asked towering over her. “Will you cooperate? Or will we have to do this the hard way?” Fluttershy desperately tried to think of a way out. Anything she could use to her advantage. ‘Oh if only Discord was here,’ she thought. That sparked an idea, she just had to time it right.

“You won’t get away with this, you know. He’ll come find me no matter where in Equestria you take me,” Fluttershy started, keeping a death grip on what little confidence she could call upon. “Oh, my sweet little dear." Fluttershy flinched. "You don’t think we’d plan this without knowing that, did you?” The dark blue stallion asked a little offended. “So long as, you sweet, loving husband doesn't involve other ponies, your feathers will stay attached to your wings and you will go unharmed.” 

Fluttershy started back at her wings, wondering what he could mean by that. “Suffice it to say,” he continued, “if your wonderful husband involves one of the princesses or one of your little ‘friends’, he’ll be receiving yellow feathers in the mail. And I don’t think I need to tell you how long it takes to grow back a, full pair of working wings,” he explained practically spitting out the last line.

“No, NO! You couldn’t. You wouldn't! If you did, I wouldn’t be able to fly for, years,” Fluttershy panicked, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes again. “Yeah,” shrugged the stallion. “Sad, ain't it,” he finished, clearly not worried about that at all.

Fluttershy broke. Tears streamed down her face, there was nothing of her to do. She was trapped within the ropes and her own fears of what they would do to her. She simply cried,  
hoping they would be humane enough to be somewhat nice to her and allow her to keep her wings in tacked. “So, I take it you’ll play nice then?” The stallion asked, clearly happy with how this was turning out. Fluttershy closed her eyes and bowed her head in defeat. What option did she have?

The group of stallions laughed, “I’ll take that as a yes then,” the boss stated. “Please, just don’t hurt him,” Fluttershy squicked out. “My dear.” Again he was tainting that word. That was Discord’s word. “We wouldn’t dream of it. Gag her.”

Fluttershy’s eye’s bolted open. Her fears on the rise again. An orange coated, black-maned unicorn stallion, stepped forward levitating a piece of cloth. There was no need of a gag. She could be quiet without one.

She had to do something now more than ever. Her idea came racing to the forefront of her mind once again. If they succeed in gagging her, her one change of freedom, was lost. The gag was getting closer by the second. Taking a change on, everything, she opened her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs, “DISCORD!!!”

The gag was placed on her. The room fell silent but the air seemed to thicken with tension. The stallions looked at each other, fearing the worst. They fully expected a raging draconequus to come barging through the door, but nothing come. A moment passed, Fluttershy panicked, did he not hear her? Was she not loud enough? What now? That was her only plan. The stallions seemed to calm down. “Ha, so much for that pla-”

In that instance, the front doors were thrown open. The sky began to reddened and cloud over while lighting struck, backlighting the tall figure standing in the doorway. There he stood, a creature capable of ripping the very fabric of reality apart and once wanted through their entire nation, but as he stood there, this time he as not the embodiment of chaos, but the embodiment of pure, unbridled, rage.

“What are you doing to my WIFE?” Discord yelled, bolting into the foyer and grabbing hold of the head stallion. The others looked on in fear as Discord grow larger and more vicious and monstrous then he had very looked, or been depicted before. He went for the loving, kind draconequus Fluttershy knew, to a horrifying, 20 foot, mismatched dragon. The hench ponies watched in fear as Discord lifted their boss to eye level and let out a terrifying roar that perfectly showed off all his rows of sharp teeth.

All the colour drained for each pony, especially Fluttershy. Fluttershy didn’t know what to make of the situation. Yes, she wanted Discord to come save her and yes, she knew he would react in a vicious/chaotic way, but she could never have imagined, this. This, this was terrifying.

A fire burned in Discords eyes as he thought of all the ways he could hurt these stallions. God was he ever tempted to snap their necks and rip out their throats, but he knew better. What would Fluttershy think? What would Equestria think? Despite everything he was thinking, he knew murder wasn’t the way, but he really wished it was. So he thought of the next best thing. 

After he had scared the ‘tough pony’ act way, he threw the boss into their staircase. Hard enough to create a crater, but not so hard to break any bones, unfortunately. The impact of the force ignited the room in a fire, more for show then harm. The minions watched as their boss collided with the staircase and the room was lit ablaze.

One look at each other and they knew they had to get away from the uncontrolled, all-powerful being if they wanted to survive this experience. The group bolted for the door, leaving their unconscious boss to deal with the draconequus. Discord spotted them running and caught all three with his tail. “So this is how the mighty fall, hey. Abandoned by their own kind. No hero among thieves, it there?” He said each word as if it was a poisoned dagger aimed straight for them. The disgust even present of his already enraged face.

“Please, we, we were just following orders,” the unicorn studded. “We never meant to hurt her,” called the yellow one. “Please let us go!” pleaded the purple one. To say Discord was disgusted, in them, was as a huge understatement. With each statement, his blood reached a new boiling point. The fire blazed harder and the room began to warp and twist around him.

“Did you ever think you could question your orders?” His teeth grew longer.  
“If you didn’t mean to hurt her, then why is she tied up?” His claws shaped.  
“And the very fact, that you’re begging is just PATHETIC!” His tail grew tighter and tighter around the three ponies, slowly crushing them in the processes.

At this point, the boss regained some form of consciousness and clambered out of the crumbled staircase. The scene he was met with will forever haunt him. The room was ablaze and twisted and bend around a horrific monster, who had his men clenched tightly within its tail. The pegasus who was the source of all this madness lay, still tied up, quivering with fear herself. Knowing the mission was a complete loss, the boss headed for the door and an escape from the Load of Chaos’ wrath.

As quickly, and quietly, as he could, he headed for a sweet escape. But his effects did not go as unnoticed as he hoped. Discord spotted him and snatched him up in his talons, squeezing a little tight then he was with the hench ponies.

He looked menacing at all four intruders, the room continually shifting, make them feel sick and more uneasy them they already were. “Here’s the deal boys,” Discord started in a low and even voice, one every pony knew and feared. “I’m going to let you leave, unharmed, but only if you stay away from my wife and my home. The moment I see you, in Ponyville, anyway near another mare or if just so happen to cross paths, it will be the very, last, thing you, ever do. Got it?”

The stallions nodded frantically. “Good. Now kindly, LEAVE!” With that Discord throw all four intruders out the front door and into the dangers of the Everfree Forest. Their screams echoed until the front doors were slammed shut and locked.

Discord breathed heavily, calming himself down. With each breath he slowly shrank back down to normal, the flames died out and the house returned to normal. Once back to his size, and  
level-headed, he looked over to Fluttershy who lay, still bound and gagged, crying and cowering on the ground. His heart broke at the sight of her. Who, who would do this to such a sweet, loving and innocent mare.

Over the course of Discord knowing Fluttershy, year by year she slowly became braver and braver. Once they married he promised her nothing would ever happen to her, but now here she lay trembling with her eyes shut tightly and trying to make herself as small as possible as if the world would eventually swallow her up and hide her from danger. Just like how she was when he first met her.

She was covered in rope burns and her wings were pinned to her sides in what, he assumed to be, a very uncomfortable position. He could only imagine how terrified this experience would leave her. 

He walked over to her and got down on all fours. Fluttershy, hearing someone coming closer to her, shuts her eyes tighter, allowing more tears fall. Discord was beside himself, he didn’t know what to do to make her feel better. He reached out his paw, to cup her face, but she only flinched and curled into herself more.

His face fell at this, ‘Oh my dear, what have they done to you?’ he asked himself. He looked at her beautiful, buttercream coat, that was being ruined by red reachers that where spotted her body. Discord sighed, first things first, he had to free his butterfly. He released the claws on his lion paw and cut the ropes binding her.

Fluttershy felt the ropes begin to loosen. One by one they fell off her body. Her wings were released from their tight prison and her legs could finally relax from the uncomfortable positions they had been in. Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes. She expected to see eyes filled with rage and anger looking at her from a terrifying creature she didn’t recognize, but was meant with kind and loving eyes from a very worried and familiar creature she knew all too well.

Discord smiled at her and immediately Fluttershy felt all the stress, worry and fear of the night wash away. Tears of happiness trickled down her face as she reached out for the love of her life.

Discord picked her up and cuddled her in a tight, loving embrace. He untied her gag and let it burst into ashes on the floor. Her sobs echoed in the empty foyer as Discord held her. “Oh Discord,” she cried. Discord stroked her mane as she cried into his chest, “Hush my love, it’s okay,” he said lovingly. “I’m here and I will never, let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everypony,
> 
> Welcome to my first fanfic in the MLP fandom. Hope you liked it and you could follow my madness. Sorry if you found it a little dark, I didn't mean to make it come across like that. Anyway I do have another 'chapter' in the works. It's really more of a follow up of when Discord tells the girls about what happened and the steps they take to help Flutters get back on her hooves. I'll post it once it done, if anypony cares :P
> 
> Anyway sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes, and yeah, hope you liked it


End file.
